epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Season 1: Monster Under The Bed
The camera shows a house in a neighborhood. Crying could be heard from inside. '' '' Boy: DAAAADYYYYY! The father runs inside the boy’s room. '' '' Father: Weavile, what’s wrong? Weavile: The monster under my bed was scratching me! Father: Listen, buddy, there’s no need to be afraid! Now, go back to bed… The father leaves the room. The camera cuts to the boy screaming again. '' '' Weavile: DAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYY! The father bursts through the door. '' '' Father: Weavile! What’s wrong? Weavile: Daddy, the monster has been talking to me again… Father: It’s okay! The father looks under the bed. '' '' Father: There’s no monsters under the- AAAAAAHHHH! A giant claw wraps around the father’s ankle and he is pulled under the bed, after a few seconds, a burp is heard and a bone hits the opposing wall. '' '' Weavile: Daddy? The monsters claws come out from under the bed and it pushes itself up so that its head is shown. '' '' '' Monster: Sssshhh… ''The monster goes back under the bed as Weavile sits there in fright. '' '' The camera shows Loyg in the break room with the other officers. '' '' Xim: Wait, so what happened? Loyg: In an alternate future, which I changed, you all got slaughtered by robots that would have come out from the same portal as that one guy. Ynkr: So then he was pulled through the portal by who? Loyg: His future self… Meat: Trippy… Loyg: Yes, it is, now I dunno what to do, Nikki is gone, Joe has fought for the union, CW blew himself up- wait… no, he’s still alive… Ynkr: How? Loyg: Do I really have to explain? That future never happened. So, he’s still alive in that house, well, semi-alive, he’s a robot… Xim: Uh-huh… Meat: Has anyone seen Wach around? Loyg: Hmm? No, I haven’t, in fact, he didn’t call in at all… Xim: Can’t you scan the place for where he went? Loyg: Only if this place is swimming in time energy, which I would feel… Meat: Even trippier… Loyg and the others sit there in silence. Loyg: So are we gonna do anything or just sit here all night and eat this “rice”? I think I found a bone in there. Ynkr: Yeah this rice is pretty crappy… Xim: It’s an asian specialty! Meat: Is this a worm or something? Xim: … It’s an asian specialty! Loyg: Right, now, Sierra! Is there anyone that has called in with a problem? Sierra: Yeah I just got off the phone with this one chick or something, she said that he husband is missing and her son won’t get off of his bed… Loyg: Address? Sierra: Just use your time machine or whatever… Loyg: Ugh… thanks for all your help, Sierra Sierra: You’re welcome, sweetie… Loyg beckons the other officers to follow him. They all go into the TARDIS, as Loyg punches in a code. '' '' Meat: “Sweetie” Loyg: Shut up, I’m pressing buttons… Loyg exits and walks up to a house and knocks on the door. A woman opens it. '' '' Loyg: Hello, I’m Officer Loyg and these are my fellow officers… Woman: Oh thank GOD you’re here! Ynkr: Ma’am, can you take us to your kids’ room? Woman: Yes, yes, come with me… The woman leads them to Weavile’s room. '' '' Weavile: Are you the police men? Meat: Yes we are, “Sweetie” Loyg: Meat, knock it off. Yes, what’s wrong, umm… Mother: Weavile. Loyg: Weavile? Weavile: The monster ate my daddy… Ynkr: What monster, son? Weavile: The monster under the bed… Loyg: What does he look like? Meat takes out a notepad. '' '' Weavile: He’s tall, he has big claws, he has a bird head, and he’s grey and black… Loyg: Meat, what did you get down? Meat shows Loyg the sketch that he made. '' '' Loyg: Oh, very funny… Meat: No, I drew it on a different page. That’s just my… Loyg: Ah… Meat flips to what he drew on a different page. '' '' '' Loyg: Ah ''Loyg takes the notepad and takes it to Weavile. '' '' Loyg: Is this the monster? Weavile: Yes, that’s exactly what he looks like… Loyg: Hmm… Okay, Weavile, we’re gonna go talk to your mom now… Weavile: Okay, bye! Loyg, the mother, and the officers leave the room and shut the door behind them. '' '' Mother: Ugh… I’m sorry, everything’s been off, my name’s Pixelette, by the way… Xim: Nice to meet you, Pixelette… Pixelette: Yeah… things have been weird. Every night he screams and then all of a sudden, Crimson is missing… Loyg: Yes, times are strange, now, Pixelette, tell me about him, how does he do ins school? Pixelette: Really well, I mean, he’s the smartest student in class! His teachers want to put him into 4th grade! Ynkr: And he’s in 1st Grade? Pixelette: Yes… Meat: Well he’s gonna obviously be an all-star… Loyg: See, smarts like that are unnatural. Anything else that’s the wrong with him? Pixelette: No, that’s all there is… Loyg: Ah, well, me and the officers will discuss this at the station. For now, we’ll be going, see you when we know what to do! Pixelette: Uhh… sure… see you later… Loyg and the officers exit the house and go into the TARDIS. '' '' Loyg: Ugh… Xim: What’s wrong? Meat: Why aren’t we moving? Loyg: It’s nothing… Xim: What’s wrong. Loyg: No companion, a boy that wouldn’t explain to me why he’s so afraid… Ynkr: Well boys are boys- Loyg: He wasn’t just a boy… Meat: Huh? Loyg: He was using “big words” for his age… that’s not natural… Xim: Not natural? Loyg: Well if a kid were to talk to you like that, what would you think? Meat: That he’s really smart? Loyg: No- ugh… humans! If a kid were to be THAT smart then there’s something wrong… Ynkr: You’re alien, what would you know about kids? Loyg: I don’t know yet… Ynkr: Well then don’t say anything! Now can you go back to the station- Loyg: No, I still have some questions for the mother… Loyg leaves the officers behind and goes to the house and knocks on the door. Pixelette is standing at the doorway to Weavile’s room. She is pale and breathing heavily. '' '' Loyg: Pixelette, what’s wrong? Pixelette: Cri-cri-crimson! Loyg notices Weavile standing next to his mom. Loyg nudges the two out of the way and stares into the room, where a skeleton with bits of meat is propped against the wall. '' '' Loyg: Ah, Halloween decorations! Pixelette: No! That’s not a decoration! I just checked after you left and… oh my god it’s Crimson! Loyg: Crimson? Your husband? Huh, well now I see there’s something wrong with him, maybe he got a new haircut- Pixelette: THIS ISN’T FUNNY! Loyg: Alright, touchy, much? Well we’ll report this to the station, but first, aside from… irregular smartness, what else has changed about little Weavile here? Pixelette: Well… his personality has been off lately, it’s weird. Loyg: Define “weird”. Pixelette: He was so kind and now since this alleged monster he’s been… bad… Loyg: Bad? Like in school or… Pixelette: Well at home he’s angry and we’ve been called to the school plenty of times because he’s gotten into fights… Loyg: Ah, well, he’s my time to start suggesting random, unnatural, things, I’m not gonna because I’ve learned that people question me and I don’t like that. Pixelette: What? Loyg: Ugh, here we go, your son’s “monster” could be an alien creature from a different planet, see this might seem bizarre but trust me, this has happened a lot to me. Especially the last time… Pixelette: What. Loyg: The monster under the bed is an alien! Anything else you want to question? Pixelette: Umm… yeah, how many science-fiction books have you read in your life? Loyg: Well… none, I don’t like those types of things… Pixelette: Umm… okay then. Can you go and do something down at the sta- Weavile’s screams come from his room. Loyg busts the door open to see the monster grab hold of Weavile and look at Loyg. '' '' Monster: I am the shadows… I am the nightmares… I am- Loyg: The monster under the bed… The monster puts down Weavile who runs to his mom. The monster goes back to the bed. '' '' Loyg: Listen, I want to help you! Just tell me where you came from and I can help you! Monster: Help… me? I cannot be helped… I am the fallen angel… The monster slides back under the bed. Loyg pulls the bed away to reveal a trap door. '' '' Loyg: Well now we know where he is. Get a team in here to cement the floor. Before that, get out of the house, now! Pixelette picks up Weavile and runs him to the door, followed by Loyg. '' '' Loyg: The fallen angel? What? Pixelette: Umm… I’ve heard it before but Crimson was the only one who studied the bible- Weavile: It’s Lucifer! He’s come to eat me! Loyg: Lucifer… Pixelette: What do we do? Loyg: You will sleep in the station tonight. Pixelette: Where’s the car? Why is there a blue box? Loyg: Remember the alien talk we had? Pixelette: Yes? Loyg: Well… I’m alien, follow me into my time machine… Loyg walks to the TARDIS with a confused Pixelette close behind. She is taken back by the inside of the TARDIS. '' '' Meat: What took you so long? Loyg: Umm… we were dealing with the monster… Xim: It’s real? Loyg: Yes, it called itself Lucifer, what is that exactly- Ynkr grabs Loyg by the shoulders and the lets go. He does the cross symbol on himself. '' '' Loyg: Ynkr? Ynkr: Lucifer is an evil angel that fell. He’s a demon of great powers. We need to do something! Loyg: Well we’re going to pave a trap door that it went through. Xim: “Lucifer” is hiding under a trap door? What? Pixelette: There was something about it that made me fear it but… Loyg: But what? Pixelette: I thought it would protect us from something… I guess I’m wrong… Loyg: Alright, well, nevermind then. We need to get you and little Weavile into an apartment. Loyg flips a switch and pulls a lever and then walks out with the mother and son. The camera shows a view of the apartment as the sun flies by to the next night. The camera shows Loyg in the TARDIS when the phone rings. '' '' Loyg: Hello? Ynkr: Loyg, you need to get to that house, ASAP! Loyg: What’s wrong? Ynkr: Stuff is going on, the boy’s possessions are floating! Loyg: What? I’m on my way. The camera shows the TARDIS arriving at the house. Loyg runs out and attempts to open the door but is locked. He uses the Sonic Screwdriver on it but it doesn’t do anything. '' '' '' Loyg: Oh no, what did it do? '' '' ''Headlights from behind Loyg appear. A vehicle screeches towards the door as Loyg jumps out of the way. The door is busted down as the driver and its passenger gets out. Loyg crawls over the car to get inside the house. '' '' Loyg: Meat, Xim! Xim: We got a call as well! Loyg: You almost killed me! Meat: We saw you were having trouble with the door. Xim: Guys, we have to go! The three run to the boy’s room. As they run, a phone hanging off of the cord is shown and a giant hole in the wall is also shown. They arrive at the room. Items are strewn all over the place and the bed is up against a wall on its side. Lucifer is shown holding Pixelette as he climbs through the trapdoor. Pieces of concrete is strewn around the trapdoor. '' '' Lucifer: Hehehe… Lucifer falls to the ground of the cellar. Loyg, Xim, and Meat run over to the trapdoor. '' '' Loyg: C’mon! Meat: Not coming! Xim: Ugh… Loyg and Xim jump through the door and run down a corridor. Pixellete and Weavile are hung upside down. Weavile is screaming. '' '' Loyg: DON’T BE AFRAID! Lucifer: Huh? Lucifer turns around to face Xim and Loyg. '' '' Lucifer: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Lucifer jumps towards Loyg and knocks Xim out of the way. '' '' Lucifer: You shouldn’t have come here, Doctor… Loyg: Why not? Lucifer: You will now witness the rebirth of my race! Loyg: What? Lucifer: See, when I was young, my species was wiped out, I was sent to Earth where I began plotting… Loyg: Why take it out on humanity? Lucifer: … Loyg: Exactly, it doesn’t have to end this wa- Lucifer rips Weavile from the roof and his chest opens. Lucifer shoves Weavile into his chest so that only Weavile’s head is hanging out. '' '' Weavile: Help me… Pixelette: WEAVILE! Lucifer turns towards Pixellete and grabs her by the next and twists it, killing her. '' '' Lucifer: Enough of that… Xim: That… what a waste of human life… Loyg: What are you doing to him? Lucifer: He’s becoming part of me, my genes are being inserted into him. There must be nothing to stop me! Lucifer shoves Xim into a wall, knocking her out as Loyg stumbles backwards. Lucifer jumps onto Loyg. '' '' Lucifer: Just to make sure you can’t regenerate… Lucifer presses a sharp nail against Loyg’s head. Lucifer laughs but keels over a few seconds later. '' '' Meat: WOOO! JUST KILLED A DEMON, SUCKA! Lucifer’s chest opens and Weavile falls out. Loyg picks him up and walks towards the trap door, followed by Meat dragging Xim on the ground. '' '' Meat: How come you get to carry the lighter of the two? Loyg: Meat… no… The camera shows Loyg walking to an orphanage with the TARDIS in the beackground. He knocks on the door and runs back to the TARDIS and disappears in time for the TARDIS to disappear. '' '' The camera shows Weavile inside the orphanage playing with some toys as a girl approaches him. '' '' Weavile: Hi. Girl: Hi. Weavile: My name’s Weavile, what’s yours? Girl: Mine? My name is Nikki! Category:Blog posts